


Watch n’ Learn

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dirty Talk, Engagement, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-War, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: My love. I've just returned from Greece and wondered if you'd be so kind as to join me. In an hour's time. Garden House. Keep quiet- Father is entertaining the minister in the rose garden. Thinking of you fondly - Narcissa





	Watch n’ Learn

"Master Malfoy," an elf announced, bowing in greeting.

Lucius looked up from his paperwork to see the elf's knobby-knuckled hands presenting a robin's egg blue envelope to him, his name swirling across the front in a shimmery gold that caused his stomach to tighten in a mixture of surprise and anticipation.

He took the envelope, dismissing the elf with a flick of his hand. The scent of her perfume, warm and woody in the cold of his office, filled his senses. _Tugging-_

 ** _My love._** He could hear her voice in his head. **_I've just returned from Greece and wondered if you'd be so kind as to join me. In an hour's time. Garden House. Keep quiet- Father is entertaining the minister in the rose garden. Thinking of you fondly - Narcissa_**

Lucius rubbed his thigh, holding the letter to his nose. _An hour's time_ , he thought to himself.

It was an hour too long.

* * *

She greeted him with a kiss, offering him a dreamy smile when he took her face in his hands.

"Did you miss me, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, her voice honeyed in the balmy afternoon.

"Too much," he told her, pressing kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You're breaking the rules."

"I set them," she reminded him, pulling away and crossing the length of the room. "I can do as I please."

"And I?" He questioned, watching as she sat down in the window bench.

She gestured to the couch across from her; as he sat down, he noticed the assortment of sweets between them, her favorite blood orange soda sparkling in a crystal decanter. He looked around, breathing in the deep, sea-salty scent of her skin, the air perfumed faintly with the garden, but over it all he could smell the familiar scent of his fiancé.

As he looked at her, he noticed that she'd positioned herself strategically, the sun streaming through the ceiling to highlight the golden tan of her skin, her sun-bleached hair a halo around her head. She would look absolutely stunning in a week's time, when they wed in this very garden, surrounded by the wildflowers she'd grown up in.

"I missed you," she told him, pulling her long legs onto the bench. Her robe fell from her shoulder as if timed, the deep purple of her summer silk causing her to glow. Her fingers toyed with the lace of her bra strap, nail varnish iridescent in the light.

With a pass of her hand, her robe vanished, leaving her in her bra and knickers. Lucius stirred, sitting up straighter as he drunk her in.

"Are you thirsty, Lu?"

"Positively parched."

She flicked her wrist, pouring him a glass of soda, and pulled the ribbon from her hair, allowing the blonde locks to fall down her shoulders. Diamonds sparkled in her ears, around her neck, and at her wrist. He searched for the ring he'd put on her finger as her hands drew over her body, every inch of her appearing to shimmer.

He took a sip of his drink, wishing for something stronger.

"How do you feel?"

"Desperate."

She laughed, pushing a bra strap from her shoulder. Her nipples peaked at him, darker than their usual pinkish hue. The sight made his pants strain tighter. She brushed her thumb against one, as though feeling his gaze, and he glanced at her face to see that her eyes were closed, head back against a pillow.

"Me, too, my love," she told him, hand drawing down her stomach and between her thighs.

He swallowed thickly, watching as she parted her legs, feet on the edge of the bench. She massaged her thighs lightly, a small moan leaving her lips.

"Better they sent me away after graduation- I've thought of nothing but how complete I'll feel when you're finally inside me-"

"Narcissa," he breathed, fingers tight around his glass.

"My fingers," she continued as though she hadn't heard him, her fingers drawing beneath the lace band of her knickers. "They aren't enough for me anymore.

"I'd love to feel yours- in me, not on me."

He set his glass down, leaning closer to her. His cock ached for attention, but he resisted, eyes feasting on his soon to be wife. "Tell me," he encouraged, smirking when she moaned at the huskiness of his voice.

"I remember the weight of your cock in my hand and crave it. Inside me. Cunt. Throat-"

Lucius groaned, leaning back into the couch in attempt to calm himself.

"Just one more week."

"Too long."

She laughed, eyes opening as she vanished her knickers, revealing her glistening center to him, her fingers framing her opening just before dipping in, thighs trembling alluringly. He watched as she fingered herself, thumb teasing her clit as her hips began to move with her actions. She drew her free hand up her body, pressing her fingers into her mouth to the same rhythm, tongue pressing between them hotly before she pulled them from her mouth and drew them down her chest, trailing a wet path to her breasts as she began to fondle herself.

He bit the inside of her cheek as her fingers pressed deeper inside of her, a small cry leaving her throat as she added another finger.

"May I?" He asked, feeling his balls tighten painfully.

"No," she breathed, delight and desire shining in her eyes. "Watch and learn."

She brought herself to the edge, body trembling and twisting in unresolved need when she pulled her fingers from herself, bringing them to her mouth.

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment, licking his lips.

"Would you like a taste?"

He was up and to her in a second, leaning in to kiss her around her fingers. They both moaned, her knees tightening at his hips to keep him from leaning in any further. His fingers ghosted the underside of her thigh, close but never quite where either of them wanted. "May I?" He asked.

"No," she told him, keeping her resolve.

He sighed, eyes falling closed as he breathed her in.

"Would you like to watch my face or my cunt?"

He sucked his own tongue, wanting to taste more of her. "Narcissa," he added, voice a strained breath.

She shooed his hand away, pushing him with her knees.

"Both," he told her.

"Choose," she insisted.

"Whatever you want." He told her. "Let me taste you again."

She grinned at him, pushing him back with her foot. "Sit down." Their eyes never left each other until he was seated, her gaze lowering as she rolled over, sitting up on her knees as she positioned herself over the back of the bench.

She drew her hair over her shoulder, half glancing at him over her shoulder as she lifted her arm behind her, nails drawing over the globe of her bum before pressing between her lower lips. She shivered when her nails passed over her clit, laughing breathily before sinking her fingers inside herself, moaning at the feel.

Lucius watched intently as she leaned deeper into the bench, her face disappearing as she arched lower, baring more of herself to him. Her other hand moved between her legs to play with her clit. The sight of her pink inner flesh drove him made with desire, and he reached down to cup himself, squeezing his cock over his trousers to find some relief.

"Talk to me," she breathed. "You know how bad I want you. How do you want me?"

He watched her fingers sink knuckles deep, and knew her well enough to know she was putting off her orgasm.

"I know how badly you’d love me to fuck you like this- from behind. Against something. Like a whore-"

She gave a small cry, rubbing faster at her clit. _"Yes."_

"And I will. Perhaps just after we say our vows." He grinned as she whimpered, watching as her thrusts grew shallow. "But more then that I want to watch you, Narcissa. I want you on your back, your legs around my waist. Over my shoulders. Held open for me. I want to watch your face as I fill you with my cock and my cum."

"Lu- please."

"I do want to watch and learn," he told her, knowing she was close. Knowing that for however much she loved to be spoken badly to, she loved romance even more.

It was one of the reasons he loved her.

"Everything about you. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤️
> 
> This will be posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds, tomorrow morning.


End file.
